


Une longue journée

by Alpheratz9



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpheratz9/pseuds/Alpheratz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une journée difficile qui permet à certains de refaire connaissance.Slash MckayCaldwell. Mention MckaySheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une longue journée

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai revu l'épisode et cela m'a donné envie de refaire tout ça à ma sauce. J'ai tout de même repris quelques répliques, cela m'a semblé plus cohérent pour ce que je voulais écrire.

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Episode : Possédés ( The long goodbye )._

 

Une longue journée

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui commande, asséna le colonel Caldwell à Rodney McKay médusé, je suis le militaire le plus haut gradé de la cité.

Le militaire fixa le scientifique sans ciller. Que cela lui plaise où non, c'était sans appel. C'est vrai qu'il avait été quelque temps auparavant l'hôte d'un Goa'uld mais cette histoire était terminée et le scientifique ferait mieux de se mettre cela dans la tête au plus vite parce qu'ils étaient en situation de crise.

Cela n'allait pas être facile, il s'en doutait bien.

Quand McKay avait émergé tout à l'heure de sous le caisson de survie il était resté bouche bée à sa vue et n'avait pas répondu à son bonjour.

Ca promettait.

La situation était grave. Deux combattants avaient pris le contrôle des esprits du colonel Sheppard du docteur Weir et chacun n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer l'ennemi et rien ne les arrêterait. Le temps leur était compté et chacun des deux comptait bien utiliser les quelques heures qui lui restait pour anéantir l'autre.

C'étaient des adversaires impitoyables, ils étaient armés et connaissaient bien la cité. Dieu sait de quoi ils étaient capables !

En attendant Caldwell avait besoin du scientifique. Si quelqu'un pouvait les sortir d'affaire c'était bien lui, il n'avait jamais sous estimé l'homme. Il reconnaissait McKay comme étant le meilleur et si ses tirades contre les militaires l'agaçaient prodigieusement, elles l'avaient parfois amusé. Le colonel avait tout de même le sens de l'humour même si certains en doutaient.

C'était vrai, il n'était pas aimé sur Atlantis, il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Weir l'avait accueilli quelques heures auparavant. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable de ses actes quand il était sous l'emprise du goa'uld et il avait répondu qu'il aurait agi pareillement à sa place. Ils avaient fait assaut de politesse, déclarant tacitement une trêve en quelque sorte..

Mais il avait senti une certaine condescendance dans le ton. Weir l'avait invité à se joindre à elle afin de voir la découverte de Sheppard certainement pour faire preuve de diplomatie et lui s'était montré plutôt aimable.

Et les ennuis avaient commencés et s'étaient inexorablement enchaînés les menant à cette situation pour le moins dramatique.

Et maintenant Rodney McKay lui tenait tête.

Il détailla le visage rond, le large front, la bouche un peu tordue et les yeux bleus sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Leur expression était soucieuse. Il s'adoucit. Bon, OK, il fallait traiter le génie avec douceur et le ménager.

Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il abuse non plus. Le colonel Caldwell n'avait pas de grandes réserves de patience à disposition.

-J'ai besoin de vous docteur McKay, ajouta t-il sur un ton conciliant.

Rodney McKay était inquiet, en effet. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre. On lui avait tiré dessus avec un blaster qui l'avait paralysé. C'était Weir, enfin cette entité qui avait pris possession d'Elisabeth, Phoebus, et voilà que ces deux cinglés étaient en train de tenter de s'entretuer dans la cité.

Et le colonel Caldwell prenait le commandement. Rodney grimaça. Théoriquement Caldwell avait raison. Ils se trouvaient dans une situation qui exigeait une force armée. Weir et Sheppard connaissaient bien la cité et pouvaient causer de graves dégâts.

D'autre part le militaire avait jusqu'ici semblé assez aimable. Rodney avait été surpris de le revoir. Depuis l'affaire du goa'uld il n'avait pas croisé son chemin et le scientifique s'en méfiait un peu. Mais à la décharge du militaire Rodney avait remarqué qu'il avait fait preuve de sollicitude quand Elisabeth s'était trouvé mal et il n'était pas spécialement d'accord pour tenter l'expérience de réveiller l'autre entité.

Et puis à quelque part Rodney ne pouvait que compatir, lui aussi avait été l'hôte involontaire d'un esprit qui s'était infiltré dans son cerveau. Bon, c'était vrai que Laura Cadman était plus agréable comme co-locataire cérébrale qu'une espèce de serpent goa'uld mais il se doutait bien de ce que le colonel avait pu ressentir. Brrr ! rien que d'y penser il sentait les poils se hérisser sur ses bras.

Il détailla son interlocuteur. L'homme était grand et plutôt bien bâti, certainement musclé et souple. Un homme en pleine forme certainement. Le crane dégarni, le nez en trompette et une bouche bien dessinée. Il n'était pas beau, loin de là. Rien à voir avec Sheppard.

Rodney savait que Caldwell avait la réputation d'être un militaire borné. On disait également qu'il aurait voulu avoir la commande de la cité.

Mais on disait beaucoup de choses, le scientifique le savait bien. De tout façon il ne pensait pas avoir spécialement le choix, il n'avait pas des sentiments d'amitié pour le colonel mais ce dernier avait raison, c'était lui qui commandait. De toute façon il avait déjà pris la direction des opérations.

Rodney acquiesça.

-C'est bon, je ferai tout ce qu'y est en mon pouvoir, vous avez de la chance que je sois là tout de même, personne n'est plus compétent et ne connaît la cité mieux que moi.

Caldwell eut un petit sourire amusé et retourna à son poste. Ce McKay était un phénomène . Très intelligent et très orgueilleux. Et indiscipliné aussi sans parler qu'il était réfractaire aux ordres et pas très respectueux de la hiérarchie, même si ce n'était pas la sienne. Dans l'armée il se serait attiré les pires ennuis. Curieux que l'homme ait pratiquement toujours travaillé avec des militaires.

Rodney l'observait avec étonnement. Caldwell ne manquait pas de sang-froid, il faisait preuve de maîtrise et suivait l'évolution de la situation avec calme.

Les lumières s'éteignirent subitement. En une seconde la cité fut plongée dans le noir.

-Merde ! S'exclama le colonel, que se passe t-il McKay ?

-L'électricité a été coupée à partir de la salle des générateurs, expliqua-il.

-Alors allez réparer ! ordonna le militaire d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais Rodney était réticent, qu'est-ce qui prouvait que l'un des deux fous ne se trouvait pas encore là-bas ? Ils étaient dangereux.

Le colonel le fixa avec impatience et sentit l'éxaspération monter. Il se rendit compte que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était bien le scientifique qui le toisait d'un air de défi, les bras croisés, le menton relevé et les lèvres pincées. Nom de nom, il avait beau être un génie, ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire la loi. Caldwell allait le lui apprendre.

Il fixa McKay dans les yeux.

-C'est un ordre, asséna t-il avec dureté.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Rodney était indécis. Il avait beau tenir tête au colonel, il savait qu'il allait devoir céder. Il pinça les lèvres et partit en maugréant.

Tout en examinant les dégâts il marmonnait entre ses dents.

Ces militaires, tous des Conan, des brutes sans cervelle, ils passaient leur temps à tenter d'intimider les autres et à donner des ordres. Rien dans la tête, tout dans les biscotos et en plus des enquiquineurs comme c'est pas possible. Avec eux, tout devrait être fait pour la veille, bien entendu. Tiens, à propos d'enquiquineurs…La radio grésillait.

-McKay, où en êtes-vous ? Demanda le colonel Caldwell d'une voix impatiente.

Ou il en était ? Le colonel croyait qu'il se la coulait douce dans son coin ou quoi ?

-Je fais ce que je peux, colonel, répondit Rodney agacé, je ne me tourne pas les pouces devant un écran moi, je travaille.

Il entendit un soupir dans sa radio. Décidément ce militaire n'était pas très patient. Tiens, encore un défaut qu'il pouvait imputer à l'espèce. Caldwell était comme Sheppard là dessus. Les deux militaires avaient finalement bien des points communs. Tout en examinant l'EPPZ, Rodney établit un parallèle entre les deux hommes. Non, en fait ils ne se ressemblaient pas. De ce qu' il en savait Sheppard avait eu dans le passé quelques problèmes avec l'autorité. Rodney était prêt à parier que le dossier militaire de Caldwell était irréprochable. Pas le genre à désobéir à la hiérarchie, lui. Il avait dû mener sa carrière de main de maître. Il devait bien tout de même avoir quelques failles, personne n'était parfait. Qu'elles étaient-elles ? Peut-être l'homme était-il plus que tout ambitieux ? En tout cas il était intelligent, n'en déplaise à Sheppard qui le détestait. Et il savait gérer une crise, même si Rodney avait du mal à l'admettre et puis…quand le colonel lui avait ordonné d'aller réparer les générateurs tout à l'heure, Rodney avait ressenti comme un petit frisson parcourir son corps de la tête aux pieds. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment fatigué pour avoir des idées pareilles en ce moment, c'était fou !

Déjà qu' il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec John Sheppard. Les deux hommes étaient amants. Où l' avaient été. Ces derniers temps, ce n'était plus ça. Leurs relations étaient bancales, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Lors d'une mission précédente, John avait eu une relation avec une femme, Mara. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son militaire lui faisait des infidélités et Rodney était exaspéré mais cette fois-ci il s'était passé autre chose. Quand lui, Rodney s'était trouvé dans les sous-sols de la cité en danger de mort parce que l'endroit était instable suite à de nombreux tremblements de terre, John lui avait ordonné de continuer sa mission en sachant très bien qu'il risquait sa vie. Le scientifique avait obéi mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vraiment expliqué là-dessus. Rodney ne comprenait pas comment John pouvait prétendre avoir des sentiments pour lui tout en l'envoyant au casse-pipe.

Ils étaient en fait dans une sorte de statu-quo, quoique John le pressait de reprendre leurs relations.Mais Rodney n'était pas pressé, il avait décidé de faire mijoter un peu son amant, histoire de lui apprendre à réfléchir un peu avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son pénis. Oui, John avait besoin d'une petite leçon et il pouvait maintenant se rendre compte qu'il ne suffisait pas de claquer des doigts pour que lui, Rodney accoure comme un petit chien en frétillant la queue, s'il pouvait utiliser l'expression. Et d'ailleurs à propos de queue, c'était John qui l'avait entre les jambes maintenant, suppliant le scientifique de lui revenir. Bien sûr Rodney n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber, il l'aimait son John mais pour l'instant ce dernier allait attendre un peu le temps que la leçon entre profondément dans son cerveau de capitaine Kirk.

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il remette en marche ces fichus systèmes. Il introduisit l'EPPZ dans son habitacle.

La cité s'éclaira.

Le colonel Caldwell observait les écrans et les lumières se rallumer autour de lui. Rodney McKay était vraiment un génie. Exaspérant au possible mais un génie quand même. Il revit le regard bleu qui l'avait défié un moment auparavant avant de capituler et sourit. Il se rendit compte que le scientifique lui plaisait bien. Il n'était pas insensible aux charmes masculins mais le cachait soigneusement. En fait c'était assez courant dans l'armée et il suffisait d'être très prudent et de ne jamais y faire allusion. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas se faire prendre. Jamais. Etre pris sur le fait sonnait le glas d'une carrière plus sûrement qu'un acte de désobéissance.

Est-ce que McKay était lui aussi attiré par les hommes ?

Il avait semblé à Caldwell qu'à plusieurs reprises le scientifique flirtait avec Sheppard. En tout cas si ce n'était pas ça, cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

Rodney McKay était revenu dans la salle de contrôle et le colonel reporta son attention sur la situation. Il y avait déjà un blessé grave. Sheppard, ou plutôt Thalan avait tiré sur Ronon Dex. Une balle dans le ventre et le docteur Beckett avait dû opérer à la lampe électrique. Lui aussi était un homme très compétent dans son travail. Remarquable même. Et d'un naturel aimable. Contrairement au scientifique il l'avait bien accueilli quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se demanda ce que mijotait Phoebus. Elle n'avait pas dû rester inactive. Mais que leur préparait-elle encore ?

Cinq minutes plus tard il avait la réponse. Elle s'était servie de son code personnel pour verrouiller toutes les issues de la cité.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le scientifique. McKay était évidemment déjà en train d'évaluer le problème. Quand Caldwell lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il fut surpris de voir que le scientifique le toisait avec un petit sourire. Sa réponse affirmative pleine d'arrogance l'amusa.

La glace commençait à se rompre.

Les doigts de Rodney pianotaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Ca y était, Weir , enfin Phoebus avait pété les plombs. Voilà qu' elle menaçait d'envoyer un gaz mortel dans la cité. Tout en travaillant il écoutait le dialogue entre elle et Caldwell. En ce moment il en prenait plein la tête, le pauvre.

-Vous savez que Weir vous trouve nul et inutile ? Déclara t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Rodney scruta le visage de Caldwell. Celui-ci resta impassible mais le scientifique était sûr d'avoir vu une légère ombre traverser son visage.

Ce n'était pas juste. Un élan de compassion le poussa.

-On va y arriver, affirma t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Caldwell soupira, il semblait vraiment anxieux maintenant et Rodney entrevit l'homme sous l'uniforme. Il était comme tout le monde sous pression et angoissé mais n'avait pas le droit de le montrer. Ses responsabilités et ses fonctions le lui interdisaient.

Par compte lui Rodney n'allait pas se gêner. Quand Caldwell l'eut harcelé une fois de trop en lui demandant s'il progressait il explosa.

Le colonel Caldwell en resta tout d'abord médusé. Le scientifique était lui aussi sous tension et il venait de la relâcher en s'en prenant à lui et jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait entendu personne les traiter lui et ses hommes de « marines de l'espace ». Incroyable. Ce McKay était incroyable ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'attraper le scientifique par le col et de le plaquer contre un mur. Et là il lui apprendrait de quoi était capable un « marine de l'espace ». Enfin, il lui apprendrait à sa façon, bien sûr…

Le scientifique ne perdait rien pour attendre mais pour l'instant il allait lui clouer le bec.

-Je vous signale que j'étais contre tout cela dès le début, McKay.

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout de suite à la grande satisfaction du militaire qui se détourna avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il venait de marquer encore un point et n'allait pas laisser à McKay l'occasion de répliquer.

La pression dans la salle montait. Weir-Phoebus exigeait que Teyla qui avait capturé Sheppard-Thalan l'exécute sans quoi elle libérerait le gaz mortel.

La tension était à son comble.

Rodney délaissa son clavier et se retourna vers Caldwell. Il se rendit compte que l'autre homme en avait fait autant. Caldwell avait laissé son écran et s'était retourné pour voir Rodney. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le colonel Caldwell eut à ce moment là le sentiment qu'ils avaient ressenti tous les deux le besoin de se soutenir mutuellement dans ce moment crucial.

Quelques secondes plus tard le scientifique arrivait à invalider le code du docteur Weir.

Ils étaient sauvés.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay sortit de sous la douche et s'étira. Il s'habilla tout en récapitulant les points principaux de cette journée difficile. Il était passé voir John tout à l'heure mais les deux hommes n'avaient guère pu se parler. Le militaire lui avait pris subrepticement la main et l'avait serrée, lui caressant la paume. Rodney aurait bien voulu lui demander des explications sur les mots qu'il avait dit à Teyla : « Vous comptez plus pour moi que vous le pensez » où bien quelque chose d'approchant mais manifestement ce serait pour plus tard. D'ailleurs John le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu quémandant un gros calin et le scientifique avait failli craquer malgré la présence d'Elisabeth. Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser son amant.

Mais Carson était arrivé et Rodney s'était gentiment entendu dire qu'il devait laisser le colonel se reposer. La journée avait été longue.

Rodney soupira. Cela avait été difficile pour tout le monde et il avait besoin de réconfort, il se sentait seul et déprimé.

On frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et resta stupéfait. Le colonel Caldwell se tenait là, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot le militaire le poussa dans sa propre chambre, referma la porte et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis il pris les lèvres de Rodney dans un baiser vorace.

-Je viens vous montrer de quoi sont capables les « marines de l'espace », souffla t-il en se détachant.

Rodney le regarda estomaqué. Et bien Caldwell ne manquait pas de culot. Et puis il savait embrasser, pas de doute. Le scientifique récapitula mentalement, il se sentait seul et avait une furieuse envie de compagnie, le colonel était dur, il avait même une érection plutôt conséquente, il le sentait contre son aine et lui-même n'était pas en reste de ce coté là, bref ils en avaient tous les deux envie et puis ils avaient partagé des moments plutôt difficiles dans la journée et il voyait maintenant le militaire sous un autre angle. D'autre part il n' avait pas trop de scrupules vis à vis de John, après tout ce dernier ne s' était pas gêné de son coté. Et puis le colonel était vraiment excité, ses doigts déboutonnaient déjà sa chemise avec empressement.

Le militaire avait dû prendre son silence pour un acquiescement. Bon, il avait raison.

Rodney passa les mains avec fébrilité sous le tee-shirt et caressa le dos musclé.

-Pas de promesse, pas d'attache, murmura t-il en soulevant le vêtement et en refermant ses lèvres sur les tétons érigés.

-OK, souffla l'autre homme en gémissant.

Il le poussa sur le lit et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Rodney s'étira satisfait. Il se sentait bien. Très très bien même. Qui aurait pensé que le colonel Caldwell était un si bon amant ? Il lui avait fait l'amour avec force et passion. Attentif à son plaisir, à ses désirs, il l' avait comblé, l'emmenant plusieurs fois à l'orgasme et il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait joui. La nuit avait été fantastique. Il sourit, il en avait vraiment eu besoin, ça faisait trop longtemps.

Caldwell était parti aux premières lueurs de l'aube et les deux hommes ne s'étaient échangé ni promesses ni futurs rendez-vous. Mais Rodney se disait que s'il passait par là une autre fois avec le Dédale, ils auraient peut-être l'occasion de remettre ça. Oui, finalement John n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, l'infidélité avait du bon, parfois.

Tiens, à propos de John il était temps de passer à l'infirmerie faire un gros câlin à son amant. Aujourd'hui il se sentait dévergondé et de bonne humeur. Et délicieusement cynique.

Le colonel Caldwell entra dans l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une nuit dont il se souviendrait longtemps. McKay avait été un amant extraordinaire, tout à la fois passionné et sensuel, et il répondait si bien à ses désirs. Il avait littéralement brûlé entre ses doigts, se donnant sans aucune inhibition. Le scientifique aimait faire l'amour, cela se sentait et les deux hommes avaient passé des heures à se donner du plaisir. C'était l'affaire d'une nuit, McKay avait été clair là-dessus et le militaire était d'accord mais si Rodney voulait remettre ça lors d'un prochain retour du Dédale, et bien il était à son service.

Le colonel savait maintenant que le scientifique avait un amant attitré et il se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait. Il avait trouvé un tee-shirt noir de l'armée marqué au nom de son propriétaire dans la salle de bain mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire à Rodney. Il avait le plus profond respect pour le scientifique et n'entendait pas se mêler de sa vie privée.

En attendant il écoutait Elisabeth Weir le remercier d'avoir maîtrisé la situation. La dirigeante semblait embarrassée. Il y avait de quoi. Après tout Phoebus lui avait affirmé que Weir le trouvait « nul et inutile ». En fait il s'en fichait.

Mais que racontait le colonel Sheppard ?

-McKay est passé tout à l'heure et que vous le croyiez où non, il a dit que vous avez été à la hauteur, disait John Sheppard.

-Il a dit ça ? répondit Caldwell avec un petit sourire ironique. Alors je suis peut-être moins nul qu'on le pensait…

**FIN**


End file.
